This project aims to improve the survival and quality of life of women with gynecologic cancer. Group wide protocols carefully conceived and directed at specific disease entities will be used. These protocols were developed within the Gynecologic Oncology Group (G.O.G) with input from gynecologists, medical oncologists, radiation therapists, pathologists, immunotherapists and oncology nurses. Eligible patients are treated via methods outlined in the protocol. The continuing care of the patients is rigidly supervised by Prtotocol Chairman and by regular G.O.G. reporting systems. Uniform treatment of large numbers of patients enables the G.O.G. to assess treatment methods and results within a reasonable period of time. Successful results can be widely disseminated with improvement of care, prolongation of life, and quality of life at a national level.